Continuing support is requested for a broadly based predoctoral training program in the neurosciences at the University of Cincinnati. The training program is intended to support a total of 4 students over their first 2 years of graduate education. The goals of the program are to 1) recruit top-quality students who show outstanding potential for a career in the neurosciences; 2) provide high-quality instruction in the fundamentals of neuroscience and in the ethical conduct of research; 3) provide students research experience in top laboratories featuring innovative and state-of-art models and approaches; 4) create a vibrant neuroscience community through seminars, special symposia, journal clubs and activities to promote cohesiveness; 5) prepare students for careers in the neurosciences through instruction in academic survival skills, instruction in teaching, yearly career workshops, and thoughtful mentoring; and 6) create a culture of sharing through a variety of outreach activities. In response to a strong endorsement of the program in our recent review, the University of Cincinnati has made substantial financial commitments to the neuroscience community, providing new funds for recruitment of new faculty and programmatic enhancement. These additional funds supplement the already strong level of financial and administrative support from the College of Medicine. The training faculty are active and well-funded, and share a strong commitment to graduate education. Efforts of the institution and program faculty have resulted in maintenance of a strong applicant pool from top universities and colleges. Our trainees consistently land postdoctoral positions at prominent institutions, and go on to successful careers in academia, industry and scientific policy, attesting to the strength and vitality of the program. New initiatives include recruitment of additional faculty across our broad neuroscience base; creation of a dynamic neuroscience curriculum responsive to the changing needs of our students; using individual development plans to ensure strong mentoring of all students; and providing trainees ample opportunity to understand the diversity of neuroscience career options. We anticipate that the graduates of our program will continue to play a major role in future research efforts to 1) discover mechanisms underlying pathology of the nervous system and 2) develop new strategies to treat or prevent disease.